Be with you
by honey2004
Summary: Hauptsächlich geht es um Jate. Boone ist tot, Claire hat ihr Baby schon, Shannon und Sayid sind zusammen und da die Höhlen eingestürzt sind leben alle am Strand. Den Rest könnt ihr selbst lesen!
1. Chapter 1

**Be with you**

Titel: Be with you  
Autor: honey2004  
Inhalt: Hauptsächlich geht es um Jate. Boone ist tot, Claire hat ihr Baby schon, Shannon und Sayid sind zusammen und da die Höhlen eingestürzt sind leben alle am Strand. Den Rest könnt ihr selbst lesen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört alles außer den Charakteren. Nur Marc ist eigenkreation!

**Kapitel 1:**

Kate kam gerade von einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang im Dschungel zurück. Obwohl  
es die letzten Tage nicht geregnet hatte, war ihre Kleidung durchnässt. Man  
konnte den BH gut unter dem eng anliegenden Shirt ausmachen und auch ihre Hose   
klebte förmlich an ihr. Ihre Haare waren leicht gewellt und eine Strähne fiel  
ihr ins Gesicht.  
Jack war der erste der Kate am Waldrand erblickte und für einen kurzen  
Augenblick glaubte er zu träumen. Sie war so unglaublich schön, sie glich  
einer Göttin. Wie sie da stand und ihre Kleidung sich an ihren Körper  
schmiegte. Die Sonne brachte ihr Haar zum Glänzen und am liebsten hätte er ihr  
die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen.  
Als Jack bemerkte, dass Kate auf ihn zukam versuchte er sich wieder zu fangen.  
Kate lies sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. Jack blickte ihr ins Gesicht und  
musste augenblicklich grinsen. „Was findest du denn so lustig? Hab ich etwa  
einen Pickel auf der Nase?", fragte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den  
Lippen. „Ach, ich hab mich nur gefragt wie du so nass geworden bist, obwohl es  
seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet hat.", antwortete Jack grinsend. Dann sah er  
sie fragend an.  
Kate dachte kurz daran ihm ihr kleines Geheimnis zu verraten, beschloss dann  
aber es auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig", meinte  
sie daher tadelnd und fügte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen noch hinzu, „Morgen  
wird das Geheimnis gelüftet." Sie lies ihre Stimme geheimnisvoll klingen und  
erkannte in Jacks Augen, dass er den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten konnte.  
Langsam stand Kate auf. Sie lächelte Jack noch einmal zu und ging dann zu  
Locke, der sich gerade auf die Jagd vorbereitete. „Soll ich mitkommen?" Kate  
sah Locke nicht an sondern betrachtete eines seiner unzähligen   
Jagdmesser. „Warum nicht, je mehr mitkommen, umso mehr werden wir fangen." Er  
lächelte Kate kurz an und drückte ihr dann ein Messer in die Hand. „Nimm das"  
Kate sah sich das Messer an und stellte fest, dass es gut in ihrer Hand  
lag. „Da kommt Michael, wir können dann los. Bist du soweit?" Kate sah zum Lager  
und erblickte Michael, der geradewegs aus sie zukam. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte  
er sie und folgte Locke dann in den Wald. Kate musste sich beeilen um mit den  
beiden Schritt zu halten.

Jack saß noch immer am Strand und war in Gedanken versunken. Er dachte an Kate  
und konnte den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten. „Jack komm schnell!" Dieser Schrei  
riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zum Lager hinauf und sah Charlie mit  
fuchtelnden Armen auf- und abspringen. Jack sprang auf und rannte zu  
Charlie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Jack mit besorgtem Blick. Charlie war  
blass und wirkte seht aufgelöst. „Du musst es dir selbst ansehen." Charlie zog   
Jack hastig in Richtung Krankenzelt. Um das Zelt hatten sich alle versammelt.  
Sayid kam auf Jack zu: „Wir haben ihn im Dschungel gefunden. Du musst ihn  
schnell behandeln." Er trat zur Seite und lies Jack ins Krankenzelt. Dort lag  
einer der Gestrandeten, sein Name war Marc und er war Anfang dreißig. Jack  
hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Obwohl er Arzt war hatte er so  
etwas noch nie gesehen. Er trat näher ans Krankenlager und beugte sich über  
den Verletzten. Marc sah schrecklich entstellt aus und Jack war es schwer  
gefallen ihn auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen. Seine Haut war an einigen  
Stellen verbrannt, an anderen erfroren und an manchen fehlte sie zur Gänze.   
Jack fühlte den schwachen Puls am Handgelenk. Es war ein Wunder, dass er  
überlebt hatte, doch Jack wusste dass er schnell handeln musste.  
„Sayid" Der Iraker streckte seinen Kopf ins Krankenzelt. „Was soll ich  
machen?" Er hatte Marc im Dschungel gefunden und auch wenn er kein Arzt war  
wusste er, dass sein Lebenszustand sehr kritisch war. „Bring mir bitte  
sauberes Wasser und Verbände aus meinem Koffer." Kaum hatte Jack ausgesprochen  
war Sayid schon verschwunden. Jack wandte sich wieder seinem Patienten zu und  
bereitete alles für die Versorgung vor. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kamen  
Sayid und Charlie ins Zelt. Der eine mit Wasser, der andere mit  
Verbänden. „Danke! Sayid du hilfst mit bitte und du Charlie, du sagst den   
anderen dass sie am Strand bleiben sollen und schau ob alle da sind. Kate ist  
mit Michael und Locke auf der Jagd, wenn sie zurück sind schick Kate und Locke  
bitte zu mir." Charlie verlies schnell das Zelt und war froh nicht bei der  
Verarztung des Verletzen helfen zu müssen.  
Sayid setzte sich gegenüber von Jack auf den Boden und die beiden begannen den  
Kranken zu verarzten. „Was glaubst du hat ihn so zugerichtet?", fragte Sayid,  
obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Jack blickte kurz zu Sayid auf bevor er  
antwortete. „Ich denke es war dieses Monster, das irgendwo da draußen im  
Dschungel ist. Sie dir seine Wunden doch mal genauer an. An einer Stelle ist  
die Haut verbrannt, an der anderen erfroren. Das ist nicht normal." Er   
beobachtete Marc und er tat ihm Leid. „Als ich ihn gefunden habe, lag er auf  
dem Boden und rund um ihn herum war alles niedergewalzt. Keine Bäume im  
Umkreis von 50 Metern."   
Jack und Sayid schlossen den letzten Verband. „Sobald Locke und Kate von der  
Jagd zurück sind treffen wir uns hier. Ich sag noch Charlie bescheid." Jack  
packte seinen Arztkoffer zusammen. Bevor er das Zelt verlies wandte er sich  
noch einmal an Sayid. „Du könntest dir mit Shannon noch einmal die Landkarte   
durchgehen. Ich sag ihr, dass sie dich hier findet." Sayid nickte kurz und  
Jack verließ das Zelt.

Er sah in Richtung Meer und erblickte die anderen am Strand. Ein überforderter   
Charlie versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Jack musste grinsen und ging dann langsam  
zum Strand um Charlie zu helfen. Als dieser ihn erblickte kam er Jack  
entgegengerannt. „Sie wollen sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Ich hab wirklich  
alles versucht." Jack hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, da er aber Charlies  
Gefühle nicht verletzen wollte widerstand er aber dem Drang.

„Schon ok, ich übernehme das jetzt." Jack wandte sich zu den Menschen die am Strand standen und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen und ihnen das Geschehene möglichst schonend beizubringen und er sagte ihnen, dass sie sich vom Dschungel fernhalten sollten. Als er fertig war merkte er, dass es geklappt hatte. Die anderen hatten sich so halbwegs beruhigt und viele hatten es sich schon im Sand bequem gemacht. Da saßen sie jetzt und unterhielten sich. Als Jack das sah, war er ein wenig beruhigt und ging zu Shannon um sie zu Sayid zu schicken. Er sagte ihr, dass sie sich die Karte noch einmal anschauen sollten und dass Sayid im Krankenzelt auf sie wartete. Shannon ging zu Sayid und es macht ihr auch nichts aus die Karte, die sie schon hundertmal angesehen hatte, noch einmal anzusehen. Vielleicht kam ja mit den neuen Informationen etwas heraus und außerdem wollte sie Sayid wieder sehen.

Als Shannon sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzelt machte, Charlie sich um Claire und ihr Baby kümmerte und dabei immer ein Auge auf den Dschungel hatte, setzte sich Jack etwas abseits von den anderen in den Sand. Er starrte aufs Meer hinaus und versank in seinen Gedanken.

Er dachte an Kate und plötzlich erfasste ihn eine nie gekannte Angst. Was wenn Kate etwas zustoßen würde, was wenn sie nie mehr zurückkommen würde? Allein der Gedanke sie nie mehr zu sehen, nie mehr mit ihr zu reden, nie mehr ihr Lachen zu hören versetzte ihm einen Stich mitten in sein Herz. In diesem Augenblick wurde es ihm klar – er hatte sich verliebt, er hatte sich in Kate verliebt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Als Kate mit Locke und Micheal aus dem Dschungel kam merkte sie sofort, dass  
irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah wie Jack am Strand saß und aufs Meer sah.  
Sie beschloss zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu fragen was los sei. Locke und Micheal  
trugen währenddessen das Wildschwein, das sie erlegt hatten, zum Lagerfeuer.  
Charlie war der erste der die drei Jäger am Dschungelrand erblickte. Da Kate  
zu Jack ging rannte Charlie zu Locke um ihm zu sagen, dass Jack ihn ihm  
Krankenzelt brauchte. Locke kümmerte sich noch um das Wildschwein und machte  
sich dann mit Charlie auf den Weg zum Krankenzelt.  
Kate in ging in Jacks Richtung und blieb einige Meter hinter ihm stehen. Sie  
gönnte sich einen Augenblick um ihn von hinten zu mustern. Er hatte breite   
Schultern und seine muskulösen Arme konnte man durch das Hemd erkennen. Von  
seinem Aussehen konnte man auf seinen Charakter schließen. Er konnte ich gut  
durchsetzen, verwendete seine Arme jedoch eher am anderen zu helfen als sich  
mit ihnen zu schlagen. Er hatte sicher auch einen ausgeprägten   
Beschützerinstinkt, doch er war auch in der Lage anderen den Freiraum, den sie  
brauchten, zu lassen. Kate kam ein Lächeln über die Lippen als sie Jack so  
genau studierte. Sie ging noch die letzten Schritte bis sie ganz dicht hinter  
ihm war und legte ihre Hände von hinten auf seine Augen.

Jack war noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken. Er dachte darüber nach, was  
es bedeutete sich in Kate verliebt zu haben und was das in Zukunft alles  
ändern könnte. Plötzlich legte jemand seine Hände auf Jacks Augen und er  
wusste sofort wer es war - es war Kate. Sie war zurück und ihr war nichts   
passiert. Eine Woge aus Erleichterung und Glück überrollte ihn und am liebsten  
hätte er diesen Augenblick, dieses Gefühl für immer festgehalten. "Kate" sagte  
er mit halb belustigter, halb erleichterter Stimme. Die Hände wurden von  
seinen Augen genommen und Kate lies sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. Jack  
sah sie an. "War die Jagd erfolgreich?" Er musste sich zusammennehmen um sie  
nicht in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen wie erleichtert er war, dass ihr   
nichts passiert war. "Der Nahrungsbedarf ist für die nächsten paar Tage  
gedeckt." meinte sie mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme, dann wurde  
sie jedoch ernst. "Was ist passiert? Warum sitzen alle anderen am Strand?"   
Jack war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er Marc und alles was sich  
heute schon ereignet hatte vollkommen vergessen. Jetzt wo Kate da war und ihn  
danach fragte erinnerte er sich, dass er mit Charlie und Sayid vereinbart  
hatte sich im Krankenzelt zu treffen sobald Locke und Kate zurück waren. "Komm  
mit in Krankenzelt, dann werde ich es dir erklären" Er stand auf und half Kate  
auf die Beine, die nach seiner Antwort etwas blässer geworden war. Sie gingen  
in Richtung Krankenzelt und sahen wie Charlie und Locke gerade darin  
verschwanden. Als wenige Augenblicke später Jack und Kate das Zelt betraten,  
waren Sayid und Shannon noch mit der Karte beschäftigt, Locke sah sich den  
Verletzten an und Charlie saß neben Sayid und versuchte sich auf die Karte zu  
konzentrieren um Marc nicht anzusehen. Jack und Kate setzten sich auf den  
Boden. Jack sah alle nach der Reihe an und auf jedem blieb sein Blick einige  
Sekunden hängen, bis er zu Shannon kam. Seit sie hier auf der Insel gestrandet  
waren hatte Shannon sich immer mehr geändert. Sie war erwachsenen, stärker und  
selbstloser geworden. Auch den Tod von Boone hatte sie, wie es schien, gut  
überwunden. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt die Angelegenheit mit den anderen  
alleine zu besprechen, doch jetzt wollte er ihr die Entscheidung selbst   
überlassen.

Shannon konnte Jacks Gedanken nicht erahnen, doch sie glaubte zu wissen, dass  
er mit den anderen alleine sprechen wollte. Sie stand auf und bevor sie das  
Zelt verlies sagte sie noch "Schon ok, ich weiß, dass du mit den anderen  
alleine reden willst. Sayid kann dir auch erklären was wir herausgefunden  
haben." Sie warf Sayid noch einen Blick zu und verließ dann das Zelt. Jack sah  
ihr kurz nach und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu. "Ihr habt jetzt alle   
schon Marc gesehen. Während ihr ...", dabei sah er Kate und Locke an, "jagen  
wart, hat Sayid Marc im Dschungel gefunden und ihn sofort zu mir gebracht. Ich  
habe mir seine Verletzungen angesehen und ihn verarztet. An einigen Stellen  
war seine Haut verbrannt, an anderen erfroren und an manchen fehlt sie zur  
Gänze. Ich habe den anderen gesagt sie sollen sich auf keinen Fall dem  
Dschungel nähern. Ist euch beim Jagen irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"  
Locke und Kate schüttelten verneinend den Kopf. "Mir ist nichts aufgefallen.  
heute hatten wir sogar Glück. Ein so riesiges Wildschwein haben wir noch nie  
erlegt." Jack nickte und sah dann Sayid an. "Was hast du über die Karte   
herausgefunden?" "Shannon und ich haben festgestellt, dass die Stelle an der  
ich Marc gefunden habe nicht weit vom schwarzen Felsen entfernt ist. Alles was  
auf der anderen Seite der Insel ist haben wir noch nicht erkundet. Wir kennen  
nur einen kleinen Teil dieser Insel und diesen Teil halte ich für ziemlich   
sicher. Wer oder was Marc auch immer so zugerichtet hat hält sich  
normalerweise im Gebiet hinter dem Felsen auf. Jedes Mal wenn wir diesem  
Felsen zu nahe kommen fühlt sich dieses Wesen bedroht und greift uns an. Was  
passiert aber, wenn es in uns eine ernsthafte Bedrohung sieht?" Es herrschte  
kurzes Schweigen im Zelt bis Jack das Wort ergriff. "Und was sollen wir deiner  
Meinung nach tun?" "Wir können nicht gegen etwas kämpfen von dem wir nicht  
wissen was es ist. Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten zuerst herausfinden was es  
ist und er dann erledigen." "Was! Bist du verrückt! Hast du nicht gesehen  
wie dieses Monster Marc zugerichtet hat?" Charlie sah Sayid an als seie dieser  
verrückt geworden und wartete auf eine beruhigende Antwort. "Ich weiß, dass es   
nicht ungefährlich ist, aber nach den Jahren im Krieg weiß ich, dass Angriff  
die beste Verteidigung ist." Charlie wirkte zwar noch immer seht beunruhigt,  
stimmte aber, wenn auch nur zögerlich, in das Nicken der anderen ein. Jetzt  
ergriff Jack wieder das Wort: "Wir sollten den anderen sagen, dass sie sich  
die nächsten Tage vom Dschungel fernhalten sollen. Das Essen reicht noch für  
einige Tage und im Notfall gehen wir zu Fisch über. Morgen oder übermorgen  
werden wir aufbrechen." Die anderen nickten und dann verteilte Jack die   
Aufgaben. "Charlie du sagst den anderen dass sie sich die nächsten Tage auf  
alle fälle vom Dschungel fernhalten sollen und dass ich heute oder morgen zu  
ihnen komme um ihnen alles zu erklären. Locke du treibst alle Waffen auf die  
du finden kannst und auch alles andere was wir vielleicht brauchen könnten.  
Kate du gehst zu Jin und sucht mit ihm nach Freiwilligen die Fische fangen.  
Besprich auch die Vorratseinteilung für die Tage an denen wir nicht da sind.  
Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und werde mich dann um Marc kümmern. Falls es  
irgendwelche Probleme gibt könnt ihr mich hier finden. Sayid du bleibst bitte  
bei Marc bis ich wiederkomme. Dann hilfst du Locke und kümmerst dich um unser  
Gepäck und unsere Vorräte." Da die anderen nichts einzuwenden hatten,   
verließen alle außer Sayid das Zelt. Kate machte sich auf die Suche nach Jin,  
Charlie steuerte auf die Menschenmenge am Strand zu, Locke machte sich auf die  
Suche nach nützlichen Geräten und Waffen und Jack, Jack macht sich auf den Weg  
zu Shannon.

Als er zu Shannon ins Zelt kam, war diese gerade dabei etwas aufzuräumen. "Es  
tut mir Leid. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen als du gegangen bist" "Schon gut,  
ich weiß, dass du mit den anderen alleine reden wolltest." "Eigentlich wollte  
ich dir die Entscheidung selbst überlassen. Shannon" , er sah sie jetzt  
eindringlich an, "du hast dich seit wir hier gestrandet sind jeden Tag   
verändert. Du bist erwachsener, stärker und selbstloser geworden. Darum wollte  
ich dir die Entscheidung selbst überlassen. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du  
von selbst gehst und dann war ich so sprachlos, dass ich nicht wusste was ich  
sagen sollte. Du kannst dich noch immer entscheiden!" Shannon erkannte ihn  
Jacks Augen, dass er es ernst meinte. "Danke! Seit ..." Sie überlegte kurz ob  
sie weiterreden sollte, doch da Jack sie so eindringlich ansah entschloss sie  
sich dafür. "... seit ich auf dieser Insel bin habe ich viel gelernt. Ich bin zu   
einem anderen Menschen geworden. Ich weiß zum ersten Mal was ich will und die  
Menschen hier haben mit beigebracht was wichtig ist. Auch wenn ich Boone sehr  
geliebt habe, habe ich seinen Tod schon ziemlich gut verkraftet. Sayid gibt  
mir jeden Tag die so viel Kraft und Liebe, dass ich das Gefühl habe alles   
überstehen zu können." Bei dem Gedanken an Sayid musste sie lächeln. "Jack,  
ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist und ich weiß dein Angebot auch sehr zu  
schätzen, aber ich denke es ist besser wenn du wichtige Entscheidungen mit den   
anderen triffst. Wenn du mal irgendeine Aufgabe für mich hast werde ich sie  
sofort übernehmen. Für etwas anderes bin ich im Moment noch nicht bereit, aber  
falls ich es bin und ein Angebot noch steht , dann würde ich es nicht  
ablehnen." Er sah sie an und war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. "Ich schätze  
es sehr, dass du so aufrichtig bist. Wenn ich mit den anderen den Dschungel  
erforsche brauche ich jemanden der sich hier um alles kümmert. Ich wäre froh  
diese Aufgabe in deinen Händen zu wissen." Shannon nahm ohne zu zögern an und  
war glücklich etwas gefunden zu haben, das sie die nächsten Tage beschäftigen  
würde. "Und wenn du soweit bist, dann komm einfach zu mir, mein Angebot nehme  
ich nicht zurück!" Jack lächelte sie an und verließ dann das Zelt. Draußen  
saßen noch immer alle am Strand und warteten auf eine Erklärung. Kate und Jin  
standen etwas abseits und Sun schien den beiden als Übersetzerin zu dienen.  
Locke machte seine Waffen bereit und Charlie half ihm dabei. Eigentlich wolle  
Jack erst morgen den anderen die Lage erklären, doch als er sie so am Strand  
sitzen sah, beschloss er gleich mit ihnen zu reden.

Als er auf sie zuging verstummten die Gespräche und alle sahen Jack gespannt  
an. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, wusste nicht wie viel er sagen   
sollte. Als er aber zu sprechen begann kamen die Worte wie von selbst. Er  
erklärte, dass er mit den anderen übermorgen aufbrechen würde um den Dschungel  
zu erforschen. Während er weg wäre würde sich Shannon um alles kümmern. Bevor   
er ging sagte er noch, dass sich alle so weit wie möglich vom Dschungel  
fernhalten sollen. Dann ging er ins Krankenzelt um Sayid abzulösen. Als Jack  
zu Marc zurückkehrt und Sayid zu Locke ging um ihm zu helfen war die Sonne  
schon untergegangen. Kate war noch bei Jin, Charlie und Claire saßen am  
Lagerfeuer und Shannon wartete in ihrem Zelt auf Sayid. 

Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:  
**

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht als Shannon in Sayids Armen lag Sie dachte über den letzten Tag, die letzten Wochen und ihr Leben vor dem Absturz nach.  
So lag sie da, in Sayids Armen und dachte über ihr Leben nach.  
Ihr wurde klar wie sehr sie Sayid liebte und was sie, seit sie hier war, alles gelernt hatte. Sie war zu einem anderen, ihrer Meinung nach zu einem besseren, Menschen geworden. Sie war jetzt viel dankbarer als früher. Sie war dankbar für so viele Kleinigkeiten und vor allem, dass sie noch lebte. Erst als sie heute Marc gesehen hatte war ihr wieder klar geworden, wie schnell das Leben auf dieser Insel vorbei sein konnte. Sie wollte die Zeit die ihr geschenkt wurde, die Zeit mit Sayid, genießen. Mit diesem Gedanken vor Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

Als Kate lange nach Mitternacht von der Besprechung mit Jin in ihr Zelt zurückkehrte war sie so müde dass sie am liebsten gleich eingeschlafen wäre, doch ihre Gedanken machten ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie spielte den Tag noch einmal im Kopf durch und ihre Gedanken bleiben an Jack hängen. ‚Wie er sie angesehen hatte als sie von der Jagd zurückgekommen war. Hatte er sich etwa Sorgen um sie gemacht? Hatte er Angst gehabt, dass ihr das Gleiche wie Marc passieren hätte können? Und wenn er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, warum? Hat er sich Sorgen gemacht, wie man sich um eine gute Freunde Sorgen macht, oder wie …' Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz heiß und sie versuchte ihn beiseite zu schieben, doch ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Wenn sie Morgen aufstand, würde sie Jack ihre heutige Entdeckung zeigen. Sie konnte den nächsten Morgen nicht erwarten, konnte sich aber nicht erklären warum. Oder wollte sie es nicht?

Jack hatte Marcs Verbände erneuert und sich dann neben dem Krankenlager hingelegt. Er konnte nicht schlafen und so machte er sich über den letzten Tag Gedanken. Er dachte an Kate und erinnerte sich an ihr Versprechen. Morgen würde sie ihm ihr Geheimnis verraten. Er war so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind vor seinem Geburtstag. Und nach kurzer Zeit fiel er dann in einen tiefen Schlaf und träumte von den letzten Tagen.


End file.
